


Unexpected

by maybege



Series: Unexpected [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, slight Breeding Kink, slight cockwarming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24685111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Your life as a beta was nice, safe and absolutely predictable. That is, until a bounty hunter spends some time in your village and you are unexpectedly in your heat. Then, nothing is predictable …
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader
Series: Unexpected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826101
Comments: 21
Kudos: 519





	Unexpected

If anyone would have asked you to describe your life in one word, you would have to say predictable.

Which, in and of itself, was not necessarily something bad. Predictable meant reliable and reliable meant safe.

And in the times you were currently living in, safe was incredibly precious. So yes, your life was predictable but you were quite happy with it. The village you lived in was very remote, surrounded by lush meadows and flower beds. Your home planet was nothing if not out of the way of anything and everything. There was nothing remarkable in the cities and there was only one medium-sized spaceport for the whole system. 

It was notoriously boring but you liked it. It was peaceful and beautiful and the perfect place to live undisturbed from the handling of the Empire or the Republic or who else deemed themselves in charge at the moment. Visitors rarely ever came to your planet, let alone your village in the valley. And you did not need visitors to make your life fulfilling. No, your village was peaceful and wholesome. A sense of community could be found anywhere you went. There were festivals in the winter and long nights by the fires in the summer. Children were able to play outside, untouched from the wars that wrecked the galaxy.

And in this little village, you had found your place in your sister’s house. In a community that was based on family, it had never been an option for you to live in your own little hut. And as you did not have a mate, the next logical step was to live with your sister, her husband and their many children. It was always a home full of laughter, love and happiness and you wished for nothing else. So of course, you were not bothered by the fact that moving out on your own was not an option for you. You did not want it anyway.

But still, sometimes you worried.

You did not have a mate and with each pass of the seasons, you wondered, if maybe you would never have one. 

Your sister was an omega and you knew that, in your family history, women usually tended to present as omegas. Only very few alphas had been born but none, never in the many generations that were known of, had someone presented as … well as nothing.

And with time passing, the theories that you had feared the most seemed to become true. You had not presented as anything, years after everyone your age had found out if they were an alpha or an omega, and therefore there was only one simple conclusion to be drawn. You were a beta.

It was nothing bad, per se. There were a few betas in the villages and towns surrounding your home and they were all happy, whether they had married and founded a family or whether they had decided to stay alone. But the matter of the fact remained that while the others bonded and mated around you, you had remained alone.

*

You were working on your little herb garden when you noticed the commotion. Your nieces and nephews were running up to you, all excited shouts and broad grins. You wanted to warn them about not stepping onto your plants but the happiness in their eyes let you hesitate and then it was too late anyways. You leant back on to your heels and looked at them expectantly.

“Oh, auntie we have a guest. A real guest!”

An amused grin came onto your face as you watched them, “A guest? Well that’s some interesting news, isn’t it?”

As they started to run towards the village centre, you cleaned your dirty hands on the hem of your skirt (you and your sister would do the laundry tomorrow anyway) and followed them. Most of the villagers had gathered there already. You immediately spotted the newcomer. How could you not, he was sticking out like a sore thumb. He was armoured in some shiny metal you had never seen before. You would ask your sister or one of the elders in the evening to see if they had ever seen anything like it.

But what was more important was that he was _definitely_ an alpha. And yes, one could see that not only by his sheer height and size (he was huge, how was that possible) and the way he carried himself with such threatening confidence but also by his scent. You had never smelled anything like it – like him – and didn’t know what to do now.

Milu, one of the village elders, stepped out into the space where the others were curiously eyeing the stranger. Were those weapons on him? How would one person need so many weapons at a time? You shifted on your feet and the visor the man was covered with snapped into your direction. It felt like his eyes were piercing you and you could not look away. What was happening with you for maker’s sake?

“We have an honoured guest this night, my friends,” Milu announced, his arms outstretched towards the sky, “He is looking for a criminal that was seen roaming into the woods beyond our home. He will remain only tonight and venture to catch him in the morning. Let us show him our hospitality until then and not pester him too much.”

He pointedly looked at the group of children that were excitedly chattering away and you smiled. The group of villagers quickly dispersed, the presence of the guest now sufficiently explained. You went back to your herb garden, determined to undo the unintentional damage by the children.

You spent the next few hours blissfully between your many plants. The sun was on its descent when a shadow fell over you. You smelled him before you even turned around. Truly, it was peculiar how strong his scent was in your nostrils. Not even your brother in law, who was huge and a born alpha, had a scent that strong.

The Mandalorian stood on the edge of your garden, his hands grasping his belt. He did not say anything but you definitely felt him watching you.

When he did not make any move to start a conversation, you took it upon yourself to engage with him. “Hello!” you greeted him with a smile, “Can I help you?”

He shifted in front of you. You almost would have thought that he was nervous being around you but that man was wearing armour from head to toe and you were sure that one of the blasters was as thick as your thigh. A man like that, and certainly not an alpha, was not nervous.

“Your garden is damaged,” he stated. His voice was a little distorted from the vocoder in his helmet but even then, you could tell that it was deep and commanding. “Is – Did someone do that on purpose? Was it the bounty? I can – I can make him pay if you want.”

When you understood what he was asking, you laughed. “This? Oh no, those were just the children,” you gestured to the sound of laughter behind you, “They were just so excited about you being here, they couldn’t help themselves. But it’s nothing, really.”

With you kneeling between the trampled down plants and his straight posture, he seemed even bigger than he already was and your cheeks grew warm as your gaze lingered on his thighs. “There are a lot of them here,” he replied slowly, his helmet turning this and that way, probably taking in the village’s youngest generation, “Do you have any?”

Your cheeks got even warmer at the question and then you immediately chided yourself. This was not his way of asking if you were bonded, he just wanted to make friendly small talk. That was perfectly normal, right?

“Oh, I love children, I have always wanted some of my own,” you indulged, “But I don’t have any yet.”

He made a sound at that. One that you could not quite place but it made you feel warm inside and kind of … tingly in a way. As if it was a personal success to have him sound like that. Confused, you furrowed your brows but he had already passed you and was talking to Milu now.

Early the next morning, he left.

*

You woke up with cramps.

Still lying in bed and clutching at your stomach, you tried to calculate through the pain in your abdomen. Your period had just passed a little over two weeks ago and while you were, at times, irregular, nothing like this had ever happened. Still, you sipped on your tea and made sure to try and distract yourself from the pain by working on your daily chores.

As the day wore on, the cramps only got worse no matter how much tea you drank. You were kneeling over one of the flower beds, getting your gardening for the day done, when you noticed that it had gotten hot in the last few minutes. Very hot.

You were kneeling in direct sunlight but as you looked around, the others did not seem as affected by the hot weather as you were. But what if it was not the hot weather? What if something was wrong with you? Raising your hands from the dark earth, you could see a light sheen of sweat that had started to form on your body. Your arms shone in the light and you felt light-headed.

_This is not good. This is not good at all._

*

Moments later you were sitting in the kitchen with your sister, clutching your stomach as another cramp hit you. You tried to breathe through the pain but it only got worse. Worriedly, your sister sat down in front of you, laying a hand on your knee.

“What is going on with you?”

“I – I don’t feel good. I think I might be getting sick,” you explained with sweat dripping down your forehead, “I have these horrible cramps and I started sweating out of nowhere and I think – I think I might be getting a fever. “

Your sister looked at you for a moment before she carefully started speaking. “This is not being sick, Y/N,” she cautioned you, “It’s being in heat.”

“Heat?”, you echoed incredulously. You were sitting in front of her, clearly in pain, and she suggested something that was not even _biologically possible_. “I can’t be in my heat, I am a beta or did you forget?”

“You never presented as _anything_ ,” she reminded you, “And some omegas only ever present after they have found their true mate –“, her eyes became wide with the realization, “It must have been him! The Mandalorian!” your sister concluded with nervous excitement, “He is your true mate and that is why you are only presenting now. Oh, I am so happy for you!”

Not believing a word of what she was saying, you looked at her. But the more you thought about it, the more it made sense. You had never presented as anything, you just had assumed you were a beta because of it. And you did have the symptoms of a typical heat, you had to admit that. But if it was true, if that Mandalorian really _was_ your true mate, there was no way of ever finding him.

“It can’t be him,” you sobbed, “He left! He will never return again and I – I can’t do this, please, I can’t!”

Despite the somewhat relieving feeling of finally knowing what you were, the long-desired happiness did not take effect. You _were_ an omega but your true mate was gone forever and would probably never return. How would you ever be able to find him? You did not even know his name, no one in that village did. There was no way you would ever meet him again.

You were an omega, you had a true mate, but you were still alone.

The entire village was in an uproar over your sudden presentation. What should be done about this? How could you be supported? They knew that the stranger was your true mate, another alpha could not help you now even if they had wanted to. So, it was decided that you would ride out your heat alone as if your mate was just temporarily unavailable and not forever lost to the universe.

Your sister carefully led you to one of the guest huts a little further away from the centre of the village. Immediately, a scent welcomed you that you knew all too well and you tried to supress the moan that was working up your throat. Your sister was here, for maker’s sake, and you had no interest in embarrassing yourself in front of her.

Your sister gave you a blanket that smelled faintly like him. You snatched it from her immediately, pressing it to your nose and breathing in deeply. “It was his,” she explained gently and laid a cold cloth on your forehead, “Perhaps it will help and ease the pain a little?”

You were sure that nothing could ease the pain. “What do I do?” you gasped “What do I need to do to make it go away?”

“Your body will tell you what to do,” she tried to soothe you, “I have laid some more blankets out for you if you want them. Food and drinks are by the door over there. It will – It will be hard, your first heat. We have some of the elder mated alphas standing guard, alright? No one will enter this hut, you will be safe, you hear me?”

Everything was a daze. You croaked out a yes but you were not sure if your sister was already gone by then. Tears streamed down your face, the heat between your legs unbearable and his scent filled your nostrils. He had been so tall and so big and when you closed your eyes you could see his gloved finger in front of you. What you wouldn’t give to have them inside of you …

*

You did not know how long you laid in the hut. Sometimes it was light, sometimes it was dark, but it was always, always painful. The fingers between your legs had helped at first but now they were just a sad reminder that they were not him. They were not your alpha and you needed him so badly.

You were laying on the floor now, completely bare and spread out on the blankets, not moving at all because moving was _painful_. You remembered dimly somewhere that your sister had told you that the first heat was the worst and then it would get better. But with how painful it was you doubted that you would ever live to get another heat. Could people die from pain?

Silent tears were streaming down your cheeks and into your hair but you could not bring yourself to care. Everything in you screamed for the alpha – _your_ alpha – who had been so gentle to the children, whose voice had sent shivers down your spine, who had asked you about your life. Who would be able to fuck you to the heavens and back.

There was a commotion outside. You could make out your sister’s voice and also that of your brother in law. But there was another one, one that was accompanied by a scent that faintly exuded from the blankets. In the small space of your mind that was somehow able to think coherently, you panicked. What if a strange alpha had come into the village and smelled you? What if he wanted to claim you now? You were in no position to physically fight him. Kriff, you were not even able to fight yourself. What if you were forced to take the knot of someone who wasn’t –

Suddenly the door burst open and you flinched.

“It’s you,” he growled, “Omega.”

Hearing his voice was … it was like nothing you had ever experienced. It was deep and gruff and even through the helmet, you could hear the typical edge that alphas had to their voice when speaking to an omega. You whimpered, barely conscious and curled up on your blankets, “Alpha.”

It was dark outside and you barely even saw him in the doorframe. He looked like a kriffing giant and the scent sent another wave of slick between your thighs.

You heard him take his armour off, the metal falling unceremoniously to the floor. Briefly, you remembered him telling one of the children that Mandalorians did not take their helmets off. But as soon as you felt his skin on yours any thoughts became as incoherent as the words in your mouth.

He laid down next to you in your nest and his scent washed over you, letting you know you were safe and taken care of. You were still laying on your back, unable to properly move but he seemed to understand as he gently laid down on his side, towering over you. His hand brushed over your sweaty forehead, pushing wet strands of hair out of your face. He looked at you as if you were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and you wanted to cry and curl up into him. Breathing in his scent and never leave his side again.

“You’re so soft,” he whispered against your shoulder and you keened. He was there, he was really there and maker did he smell _divine_. His nose slowly rubbed against your neck, scenting you. A large hand brushed over your abdomen, tense with the cramps, and went lower and lower. You would have been embarrassed by how wet you were, were it not for the approving sound that he made. It was like a growl that reverberated in his chest and suddenly you were proud of yourself.

Your alpha was pleased with you.

Your entire body twitched when a rough finger touched your clit, still sensitive from how many times you had tried to take the edge off. Noticing your wetness, his finger went lower and circled your entrance. When he pressed his fingertip inside you, it was like the world _exploded_.

It was unlike any orgasm you had ever had, this … this was not only relief from the pain you had felt for what felt like forever but pure and utter _pleasure_. The kind that you knew you would never be able to replicate yourself.

“Maker you are tight,” he grunted and pushed further until his whole finger was engulfed in your heat, “How am I going to fit my cock in there, little omega?”

You were still twitching around him, the pleasure hardly wearing off and. The mention of his … his cock (maker, you could got embarassed just thinking that word) only sent you into overdrive and the relief you had felt at your orgasm just moments before turned into a new sort of despair. Now his one thick finger was not enough, could not be enough, when you thought about him filling you.

“Please, I – I need it, alpha.”

“I got you, omega, I got you,” he soothed you, “Let me take care of you. I promise I will make you feel good.”

His other hand moved to your thigh and pushed your legs open. Soon your legs were spread obscenely wide and even through the cramps you could feel your ears burn. Your thighs felt wet with your slick and his hands on your skin burned bright. If he would not touch you soon, you might combust.

His thumb flicked over your clit and as another impossibly thick finger entered you, there was a flash of black around your vision. You could feel yourself fluttering around the intrusion and both of you groaned at the feeling. Your body was unused to being touched like this. His fingers were much larger than the two of yours you had managed to push into yourself until now.

Slowly, he built up a rhythm, pumping his fingers in and out of you until you had adjusted to the size of them. It was dark in the room but you swore you could see his eyes staring at you, pinning you with his gaze to the floor. You could not wait to see him in broad daylight, to look into his eyes and –

He added a third finger and your eyes rolled back in your head. The stretch was almost impossible and this border between pain and pleasure opened a whole new horizon you had never experienced before. His other hand pushed down on our belly, grounding you against the blankets. He touched a part in you, you had never felt before and you gasped. Your legs twitched, wanting to close and press together to relieve some of the pressure but before you could do so, a light slap burned on your upper thigh.

“Keep ‘em open, omega,” he ordered in that voice of his, “nice and wide.”

You tried to follow his order, you really did. But you already felt so full and his fingers were so thick and his voice was the stuff dreams were made of. He noticed your fast-approaching release and his lips did not stop moving.

“Come again for me, omega,” he coaxed, “Come again for me and then you can have me inside you, I promise. Just come one more time.”

The thought of finally being fucked by him broke you.

For a moment you were convinced you would pass out from the pleasure. Your muscles tensed so hard you were sure you would hurt his fingers but he made no indication of being displeased with you. You rode out the waves of your orgasm still with his fingers stroking somewhere inside of you, slowly coaxing you down from the high. He leaned down and kissed you, all teeth and tongue and lust. “Better?”, he smirked.

“Need more, need you – _please_ alpha.”

In a helpless gesture, you stretched out your hands towards him and bumped into his shoulders. His skin was warm and his shoulders were broad. And when you accidentally touched his scent glands he groaned so loud you were sure the whole village could hear. Your hands glided over his shoulder to his neck and up to his hair. It curled at the ends and when you tugged it, there was another sound from him that you really liked.

In one smooth motion, he knelt back and lifted you up so you were straddling him. He was kneeling on the floor now and you could feel his thighs on the back of your legs. “At you own pace,” he declared against your lips, “Don’t want to hurt you.”

He was big, long and hot. You felt beads of precum smeared onto the skin of your inner thighs. Your body yearned for more but at the same time, you knew that there was the possibility of pain. It took you forever to work down until his tip and then some was inside you and the stretch was almost painful. You could feel how he split you open and you sobbed, tears dripping down your cheeks. It was not painful, or at least you did not notice any pain, it was just overwhelming. All your nerve endings felt like they were burning, a hundred times more sensitive than they usually were and thousand times more aroused.

All the while, his hands stroked your back, he rubbed his nose into your scent glands and made soothing noises in the back of his throat. Calming alpha pheromones floated around you and had you not been too preoccupied with fulfilling the deepest desire of your inner omega, you would have smiled at how worried he was about you, how your alpha tried to take care of you.

He was not unaffected, however. You could feel how his thighs tensed, how he twitched inside of you. It was a strange feeling … you could feel the way he controlled himself and yet there was something bubbling under the surface, something primal.

You sank down lower on him and you were sure he could not go any deeper than that. But when you dared to glimpse down, you saw that his large cock was only partly inside you. The trembling in your legs got worse, the strain too much and when you could not hold yourself up anymore you whined, burying your face in his neck.

This was not how it was supposed to go, you were supposed to be _good_ at this. Good at pleasing an alpha and all you could do was barely get him halfway inside. You had come countless times already – for maker’s sake your thighs had been _covered_ in your slick when he had worked you open – sheathing him inside you should be easy.

“I got you.”

Any feelings of being inadequate flashed away as his eyes gazed at you. Warm hands moved from your back down to your waist, effectively holding you up on his cock as you just hung there, suspended by his arms. The thought made you avert your eyes in shame. You saw how his gaze was locked onto where the two of you joined, his mouth slightly open, his chest rising with each breath he took.

“Would you look at that?” he murmured, almost in awe, “You are taking me so well, omega.”

One hand splayed over your belly, his rough thumb rubbing gentle circles on your clit, “Worked so hard to get yourself on my big cock. Open up, little one, open up for me.” His hips starting moving in tiny thrusts and the dirty words from his mouth paired with the stimulation of your most sensitive part made another wave of arousal course through you.

“Look,” his voice sounded raspy.

With burning cheeks, you obeyed and looked down. In the moonlight, everything turned grey and the heat made your vision blurry but you could still see what he meant. His thick cock was stuffed inside you and your dripping pussy was grasping at him. How did that even fit inside you? It was the most indecent thing you had ever seen and you should be ashamed, really, of how wanton it made you. The sight sent another wave of slick down your thighs.

“There we go, mesh’la,” he praised you, “Such a good little omega.”

It took a few more minutes, your alpha’s hands holding you up and lowering you on his cock inch by inch. You were so exhausted, so tired, your skin burning and glistening with sweat. It was like there was a fire inside of you that just refused to go out and the only way the heat would become bearable was if your alpha would finally mate you. When you felt his thighs touching yours, it took you a moment to realize that he was completely sheathed in you.

“I was so worried about hurting you, omega,” he whispered in your ear, hands splaying around your waist, thumbs brushing the underside of your breasts, “but you fit like a kriffing glove.”

And he was right. You had never before felt so full; his cock was basically splitting you in two but stars this feeling was intoxicating.

He groaned and threw his head back, exposing his neck. He was so beautiful it took your breath away. In a surge of confidence, you leant forward, kissing the spot just under his jaw and then starting to work down his neck. Although with the way he was pumping in to you, you grew too distracted to actually kiss him and just gasped against his skin.

Soon his thrusts grew more eager – more brutal if that was even possible – and you felt delightfully full. He was filling you out so perfectly and hitting a spot that had you see stars. You were drunk on pleasure, you could not form one coherent thought in your head. Everything just screamed _more, more, more, more_. And he gave it to you without you even having to ask. As the familiar feeling built itself up, again, you whimpered.

“Kriff, I can feel you squeezing me, omega. Pretty omega, perfect omega – how good you take me … yeah, you like that, don’t you? Being fucked like this by your alpha, hm? Believe me, after I’m done with you, you’ll never even be able to _think_ about another cock filling you.”

His words were the arms that pushed you off the edge. This time, it was a slow wave that crashed over you. You were still acutely aware of everything. How your muscles tightened around him, how his breath felt against your skin, how his hands pushed you _down down down_ until his knot was just outside your entrance. It felt enormous and your eyes widened. It had taken you an eternity _and_ your alpha’s help to work yourself open on his cock alone, how would he be able to _knot_ you?

Through the haze of your pleasure you heard him talking, almost as if to himself. “Not sure if you can take my knot yet, little one, but we’ll get you there, alright?”, he mumbled against your neck, pressing kisses onto your skin, “Got to make sure my cum will stay inside that pretty little pussy of yours.”

“Please, I want that” you gasped, “I want your cum.”

He lifted you up again until only the tip was inside you. You felt yourself squeeze around the emptiness he had left behind. The dark-haired man looked pleased with your words, a feral grin on his face now, “Yeah you do, little omega slut. You want my cum so bad, don’t you? Don’t worry, I will fill you up nice and full, breed you until you can’t take anymore,” and with that slammed you down on him, pressing so deeply into you, you swore you could never walk again – and _held_ you there. 

He groaned and if possible, it seemed like he was going rigid inside you, harder than before. You could every vein, every ridge rubbing against your walls, a desperate _alpha_ escaping you. And then he came. Your eyes flew open at the unfamiliar but … good feeling of him inside you. It was the most intimate connection you had ever experienced. It occurred to you, clearer than before, this was _your_ alpha. This was your true mate. The one man the universe had assigned to you.

His arms wrapped around you, pulling you into his chest. You could feel his heartbeat slowly calming down against your skin. His nose pressed against yours, nuzzling into your neck, kissing your scent glands. It felt like a cloud of happiness was surrounding you, cushioning you from any impressions other than your alpha.

Something akin to a purr escaped you but you were too blissed out to be embarrassed. It felt like you were finally somewhat lucid again, as if you could hear your thoughts. But you also felt _so good_. He leant backwards, carefully laying down on your nest and pulling you with him. Both of you were still out of breath as you rested your cheek on his chest. Your legs were still splayed around his hips, his cock softening inside you. Without the knot to keep it inside, you could feel his cum dripping out around him. But although everything in your biology was screaming – your inner omega wanted to be bred, after all, to have children – you could not bring yourself to care. You were satisfied being so close to him, feeling his breathing under you.

It was a feeling of completeness you had never experienced before. No one could have warned you how connected you could feel to another person. How was that even possible? Already, you never wanted to let him go again and he had not even claimed you yet. Your throat felt like a sadly empty canvas but as if he could read your thoughts, his lips found your scent glands, pressing gentle kisses to your sensitive skin there.

You hummed with pleasure and closed your eyes.

“I’m Din,” he finally introduced himself, brushing hair out of your face. Your face grew hot as you realized that this man had just fucked you and you had not even known his name. With a whisper, you told him your name and he repeated it like a prayer.

“I am sorry that I was so late, Y/N,” he apologized, fingertips travelling from your hairline to your cheek to your jaw. Now that you were able to have more complex thoughts that did not revolve around him mating you, you noticed what a nice voice he had. It was deep and gravelly, the perfect voice to tell a captivating story that would have the audience on the edge of their seats.

“How did you know you had to come back?”

“Your scent,” he replied, “Was on my way back from a bounty when I smelled it. I immediately knew it was _my_ omega that needed help, your distress was … it was unbearable for me.”

“And now?”

“Now, you rest,” he whispered against your hair, “Your heat should be over by tomorrow and then we can talk if you’d like.”

“Can I come with you,” you murmured, already half asleep, “when you leave, will you take me with you, please, alpha?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, mesh’la.”

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to hell for this? Probably, but it was totally worth it. Alpha!Din has occupied my brain for the last few weeks and I really hope you like it. It is my first time writing something that explicit so please let me know what you think of it. As always, feedback, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated, so don’t be shy! (might write a follow-up, because – honestly – alpha!Din can get it). Also look on my tumblr @maybege for the future publish dates of my works!


End file.
